heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toothless100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes of the Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pinguinus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 08:22, August 31, 2011 Yeah, feel free to make the Lentaa page, as well as stat pages for your other creations. Just keep the stats within reason. :) Pinguinus impennis 11:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Quest I think it is. Does chat work for you? HolbenilordTalk 09:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) IE7? Gosh. Mozilla Firefox for me, 6.0.1. HolbenilordTalk 10:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you like IE7? HolbenilordTalk 10:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, those stats are fine. '' Pinguinus impennis'' 12:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Rothel is... complicated. His health is well over a thousand. So don't go messing with him. As for the Lentaa, they just get really good armor. Armor that decreases damage by quite a bit. Pinguinus impennis 12:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Hector has a hit strength of 90, because of his Hellbeam. Pinguinus impennis 12:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I think that's a good idea. It helps to prevent players from being stuck on the same planet for too long. Pinguinus impennis 15:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to come play Heroes of the Multiverses? Pinguinus impennis 15:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know: do you have any preferences? Pinguinus impennis 15:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Join chat, that's where we play it. Pinguinus impennis 15:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) So that's why you never came on to chat. Oh well. We can use the Gameboard. Pinguinus impennis 15:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Sorry, I forgot we were gonna play this. Tell you what: edit the gameboard, give some information about your character and equipment, as well as what quest you want to play. You can choose one we already have, or I can make up a new one as we go along. Anyway, I'll edit and add your situation, and we'll basicly take turns editing the page over a series of days. Pinguinus impennis 04:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to look at the Gameboard! Also, I edited the main page. Pinguinus impennis 02:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? I won the Big Al game! I finished level 3 (without killing a Diplodocus), and then I went on to Level 4 and mated with a female (and tried to mate with a scorpion, but it wasn't interested.) Anyway, I wanted to say thanks, since it was your advice that got me there. :) Also, check the Gameboard. Pinguinus impennis 19:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) BTW, what's the highest Big Al score you've ever gotten? I just got 6678. Pinguinus impennis 03:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, I edited the Gameboard. Pinguinus impennis 04:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) read this post! Pinguinus impennis 20:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You have a choice. We can either move the game we were playing (Where your Gaedrongo got beat up and robbed by Arbotiles) to its own article, or we can start a new game. Completely up to you, I don't care either way. Pinguinus impennis 20:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) OK. Should I be Gamemaster, or do you want to? Pinguinus impennis 17:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Let's start a new one. Pinguinus impennis 17:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) If you want, you can sign up for Game: Assault on the White Flag, but it won't start till tomorrow. Pinguinus impennis 17:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) OK, you're gamemaster. I want to roleplay on one of "my" planets, but you can choose which one. Pinguinus impennis 17:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to create the Game page? Pinguinus impennis 17:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Look Sorry to interrupt... but I think you will find this amusing if nothing else. I was just creating the Shonisaurus article on Wiki Prehistorica when I came across this insanely outrageous study some geologists made. You'll know it when you see it on the article. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 17:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Look what I made! http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/trailermaker/view/7iyw6g Pinguinus impennis 13:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I have made my character for the Survival game. Character: Frank Pinguinus impennis 14:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Medieval Universes What do you think of a Medieval Universes Expansion? Pinguinus impennis 18:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to see about getting to work on this expansion soon. BTW, I made my game move. Pinguinus impennis 18:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) It's your turn in both zombie games. Game: Survival and Game: Dawn of the Dead. Pinguinus impennis 02:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to do your turn in the zombie games. :) Pinguinus impennis 16:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) NG Toothless, would you like to play a game? HolbenilordTalk 18:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Multiverses or an expansion? You or me as GM? HolbenilordTalk 18:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) 'tis permanent! I'll go make the game. HolbenilordTalk 18:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Game: Healthy Competition. Expect generosity HolbenilordTalk 18:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) New Game Since you died in Dawn of the Dead, do you want to start another game where I'm the Gamemaster? Pinguinus impennis 21:45, December 2, 2011 (UTC) What settting do you want? More WWZ? Project Vigilance? Regular Multiverses? Pinguinus impennis 14:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Game: 28 Days Later. Pinguinus impennis 15:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Keraran Game I am willing to GM a Keraran game with Zemocy, if you like. Pinguinus impennis 20:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Wazel Do you realize we still don't have rules for playing as a Wazelian? D: Pinguinus impennis 19:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) New Weps Have you seen the new Coatzl weapons on Weapons? They're damn good... :P HolbenilordTalk 11:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) How about the always-hits 200k? The 500 (h) one? :P HolbenilordTalk 16:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That's by no means all of the Coatzl weps :P And remember, any weapon can be frenzied. Imagine frenzy with two rending cannons and 15 mks... HolbenilordTalk New gun, 50 shots at 1 in 12. However, with 15mks, you only miss on a 1... :P HolbenilordTalk 16:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) BACK I'm back online now. Are you still playing HotM? Pinguinus impennis 00:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Do you want to start a new game? I've got a new character I want to try out. :) Pinguinus impennis 13:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yep. :P I'd like to start off on Skogland. Pinguinus impennis 15:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Idea I was gonna post this as a blog post, but since you're the only other active user here, I thought I'd just talk to you about it. :P I was reading the Wazel Wars forum earlier, and I realized just how confusing that system was. I was thinking that we could have a HotM mechanic for full-scale warfare. Perhaps we could have stats for whole troops instead of mere individuals... but that can wait. Firstly, do you think such a system would be useful? Pinguinus impennis 02:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC) War I'd rather like to test out the Group Combat Mechanics in Player vs Player. Would you like to start a war game? You can make a battlefield with this site. Pinguinus impennis 01:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That should work. A square would represent where the troop is stationed. Anyway, any ideas for combatants? To keep things simple, I think we should each have 5 squads with 10 soldiers each. Pinguinus impennis 13:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) How about Imperial Lepta and Lesaew? Pinguinus impennis 14:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Could you make the game page? I've gotta do my turn in 28 Days Later. Pinguinus impennis 14:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I say old chap, would you like to play a spot of HOTM? HolbenilordTalk 14:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind on either :P Would you like to do it here, where people can see it, or on the IRC, where it is much faster? HolbenilordTalk 19:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'll make it at Game: Alleys of Steel HolbenilordTalk 19:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Darleccz http://www.bbc.co.uk/blogs/doctorwho/articles/Asylum-of-the-Daleks what are they going to do this time HolbenilordTalk 11:59, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Is that a happy dot dot dot or a "I can't believe it" dot dot dot? HolbenilordTalk 17:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) We request your GMly presence in the HOTM chat to discuss things of most valiant thing-ness. Also Skyfall just passed Jurassic Park in the list of highest-grossing films ever. AND A STYRO IN A PEAR TREE (Tidings of joy and all that jazz) On Avogadro's day of Christmas, my true love gave to meeee.... 16:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Incoming Message Hello, this is Ping. Sorry for the absence; I've been trying to write more, and Wikia is too much of a distraction. I'd still like to play HotM when I have the time/internet connection, though. Would you still care to GM the Grave Robbers? Pinguinus impennis 14:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Great! BTW, have you seen the new Weeping Angel page? Pinguinus impennis 21:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't know if Hol intends to join back in. He hasn't responded to my message yet. If he doesn't in the next couple of days I guess we can start a new game, but let's wait for now. Pinguinus impennis 14:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually... how would you feel about doing a brief, one-shot game, just to test out Weeping Angel mechanics? Pinguinus impennis 14:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Started Game: See No Evil. Pinguinus impennis 21:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Upgrade We're going to start that Cybeman game, with myself acting as the GM. Are you still interested in joining? Pinguinus impennis 13:45, June 13, 2013 (UTC) You might want to vote for the Jurassic Park T. rex in this Wikia competition, as it is losing quite a bit right now. I've laid a bunch of comprehensive arguments out in the comments section in order to convince people. Tell your friends :P Styro (Contact me) he is awake and you will worship him 14:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The Shrew Will do. I'm a little busy right now, hopefully this evening I can make her page. I think it would be cool for the Shrew to pick up a companion in that game--someone to follow her around and assist in her thieving. Preferably someone with some fighting skills, as the Shrew will be a largely Influence and Tech Skill based character. Pinguinus impennis 20:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, be sure to keep an eye on The Knight of Time, my new fan series I'm doing on Doctor Who fanon. ;) Pinguinus impennis 20:31, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Created Character: The Shrew. I'm ready when you're ready. :) Pinguinus impennis 15:25, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I think an alien companion would be cool, but whatever fits best for your plot. Pinguinus impennis 15:45, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Morgen Hello are you available HolbenilordTalk 11:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Just means 'morning'. Would you like to start your TCS segment? HolbenilordTalk 11:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello Toothless! HolbenilordTalk 13:32, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Combat Improvements Well, I spent a great deal of today trying to come up with ways to make HotM combat more exciting, because, as you pointed out, most of it at the moment is just rolling dice. We agreed that special abilities may be the key to giving players more choices during combat sequences. However, there still remains some doubt as to how to make special ablities more streamlined as a feature, as at the moment they are still restricted to "every two or three turns." That being said, I have very little idea how to clear this stuff up--what suggestions follow are merely my mad musings on the topic, which may or may not be developed. I would appreciate your thoughts on the matter, and since I may not be on much tomorrow, I would also ask that you talk a little to Hol, Eo, and possibly Styro to find out their thoughts on how to do this. *My first suggestion is probably the most radical, as it proposes the creation of two entirely new attributes to be added into the game system. These attributes would be "Agility", which determines a creature's ability to dodge, chase, and grapple with the target, and "Stamina", the points of which could be sacrificed in order to perform special abilities. Stamina could be replenished by eating, applying medkits, defeating an enemy (supplying you with willpower), or simply by resting for a few turns. *My second, and probably more viable suggestion, is simply to keep things mostly as they are, but to subtly shift the emphasis in combat to special abilities. This could be done by creating a new "Special Abilities" page which lists a number of abilites and how they work, and then adding to every creature page the "Abilities" link in the stat list. For example, both Woolly Rhinos and Triceratops might have a "Charge" ability, which they could only use when starting an attack from a distance, and a "Gore" ability which could only be used when the enemy is on the ground. The abilities would be listed after stealth on the bullet list. *Thirdly, we could pass over special abilities as our emphasis, and instead have a system where during combat, players choose to target various parts of the enemy's body, with varying degrees of diffculty and effect depending on the member chosen. If you recall, my WB: Fighting was an early prototype of this method. *Or some combination of the previous three methods. Well, that's all. Turned out a little longer than I thought it would--perhaps I should have made it a blog post after all. :r One last thing before I add my signature, I think you should take a look at the way Dungeons and Dragons stats work; that particular RPG's been going forever, so perhaps we could learn a thing or two from it. Anyway, enjoy sorting through the mess I just left on your talk page. :P Pinguinus impennis 03:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) "If I am a Medic with 13 Psionics, could I attack, use two Psionics attacks, and then Cure Condition an ally?" Yes. "Or is there a limitation on how much I can do in one turn (besides only attacking once with my weapons?)" Not as such, but if the GM sees you doing something preposterous they should stop you :P "And secondly, I've been re-reading Prisoner of the Daleks, and it shows Time War Daleks can adapt to weaponry just like the Mondasian Cybermen, so should they get those mechanics too?" They're pretty powerful already HolbenilordTalk 19:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) In Absentia I'm not going to very active for the next 14 days because I will be out of the country, as of this evening. HolbenilordTalk 03:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) My computer's acting weird right now, so I can't chat. :( Hopefully I'll get it fixed later. Go watch The Dark Knight in the meantime. :P Pinguinus impennis 15:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, chat seems to have stopped working for me at the time. :( Hopefully it will start working again later. Also, how serious are you aboit the possibility of a Gilgamesh episode? I'm still plotting out episodes, and I'll need to know whether to leave a slot open or not. Pinguinus impennis 17:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, I see you've already answered the queestion on your DWF user page. Awesome. :D I'll leave you a slot. Pinguinus impennis 17:12, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Licences etc Hey Toothless! One of the main concerns in the plans for a new site is the licence- does CC-NY-SA bother you still, would you prefer an alternate host? The other thing is deciding on a name. HolbenilordTalk 13:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC)